About a Girl
by AlyssaTargaryen
Summary: *Reverse Harem* - Kaori comes home after a hard day, just ready to collapse in a heap. Fortunately, before she can fall, she finds herself swept off her feet by the four boys who make her world go round. - *Nothing but fluff and suggestive themes*


**Hey everyone! Oneshot again! I had a request to do a** ** _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_** **story involving a reverse harem between Makoto, Haruka, Rin, Sousuke, and a girl OC. This was super challenging to right, but oh so fun. I thought writing just a boy/girl story was hard but try throwing in 3 extra people lol.**

 **If you would like to submit your own request, you can find me on tumblr at**

 **.com**

 **There I list all the anime/shows/books I will take requests for. I also post all my stories and requests on there as well.**

 **So this story is for Chakira. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Kaori was really getting tired of college. She was only in her Junior year and she was already prepared for it to be over with. From papers, to exams, to late night cramming sessions, to pop quizzes that her professors just loved to throw at her out of the blue, she was done.

Completely done.

So done she didn't think she'd be able to make it up the last steps of her fourth floor apartment.

She stared at the last flight that would bring her home, in both anger and despair. Why couldn't the stairs lower towards her rather than her having to lift herself up them. Her heavier than everything backpack was draped on the floor, one of the straps held loosely in her hand. She'd given up carrying them on her shoulders, the weight having grown uncomfortable and straining her back.

With one deep, distressed sigh, Kaori finally pulled that final ounce of willpower to lift her foot up the next flight… just to find herself lifted off the ground completely.

She dropped her backpack and shrieked in surprise when she found her legs looped over one arm, her back being cradled by another. She would have screamed in terror had her eyes not met a pair of beautiful turquoise blue orbs.

Kaori grinned in complete delight. "Sousuke!"

The tall, dark haired male gave her an amused smile. "I've been watching you glare holes into the staircase for the last 5 minutes, just wondering who was going to give up first, you or the stairs. Honestly I had my money on the stairs."

The brunette playfully smacked his chest before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulling his head down to connect his lips with hers.

It was sweet, and perfect, and just what she needed after the dreadfully long day she had had. Sousuke exhaled against her plump lips, sighing his contentment at having her in his arms, her body against him.

They found themselves lost in the kiss, mouths opening, tongues touching, poking and playing before Sousuke's took over.

Kaori buried her hand in his thick dark hair, loving the feel of his long eyelashes as they tickled her cheekbones. He had beautifully long eyelashes, Kaori couldn't help but be jealous.

All too soon, Sousuke pulled away, grinning at the small pout she gave him. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I don't think the stairwell is the place to do it."

Kaori groaned, slouching in his arms, her hair trailing to the floor like a waterfall over his forearm. "Fine. We're finishing this later though." Her eyes connected with his, a determined gleam shining in her emerald orbs.

"Yes ma'am," Sousuke smirked.

Realizing the hard grip she had on his shoulder, Kaori made a point to lighten her hold on it. Seeing this, Sousuke gave her a small smile and a kiss on the forehead in appreciation.

With the help of Kaori, they picked up her back pack which Sousuke then secured on his shoulder. The swimmer then made his way up the last flight of stairs, his precious cargo in his arms.

Down through a maze of hallways, they finally made it to their apartment. Sousuke jumped when he felt a wandering hand dig around in his pockets, searching for his keys, yet managing to grope another object that had no capabilities when it came to opening doors.

"Hey, hey now, let's not get too handsy in the hallway," Sousuke admonished playfully. "Save that for the bedroom."

A giggle was his only answer as Kaori swiftly inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. Removing the key and shutting the door behind him, Kaori breathed a sigh of relief at being home.

"I'm home," Sousuke announced, "and look who I found having a mental battle with the staircase."

"Finally." Someone said.

Coming around the corner of the hallway, Kaori caught sight of smooth red hair and a devil's grin to match.

"I have been waiting for you all day," Rin said. He walked straight up to Sousuke and maneuvered the brunette from the taller boy's hold into his own, shifting her in such a way where she ended up with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Thank you, Sousuke, I'll be taking her from here."

Kaori let out laugh, wrapping her arms tighter around the red heads neck. "Rin!" She chastised.

"What?" He pouted. "I haven't seen you all day and last night Makoto had you all to himself."

Kaori sighed but couldn't help the pretty smile from growing on her lips. She rubbed her nose against his own. "Be nice though."

"I will, I will," Rin groaned, starting to walk away. "You can have her later, Sousuke."

"Tomorrow specifically," Kaori added. "I'll be all yours then."

"I'm looking forward to it." Sousuke replied, giving Kaori a wink.

Kaori blew him a kiss over Rin's shoulder, catching the grin on the boy's face as he headed to the second floor of their two-story apartment, her back pack still slung over his shoulder. He was probably taking it up to deposit in her room. For all his stern and tough demeanor, Sousuke was so sweet to those he cared about.

Pulled from her thoughts, Kaori yelped when Rin suddenly collapsed backwards onto the couch.

Her legs on either side of him, Kaori shifted a bit to get into a more comfortable position on his lap. Rin grinned as he ran his hands up her thighs, loving how well her skinny jeans formed to her legs.

"You make the prettiest picture sitting on my lap."

Her left arm lazily wrapped around his neck, Kaori touched the pointer finger of her other hand to the tip of his nose. "And you are simply incorrigible."

Rin playfully snapped his teeth at her finger, smiling at the surprised cry before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He smiled when she sighed and seemingly melted in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How was your day." Rin asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Forehead pressed to his neck and her eyes closed, Kaori groaned. "Stressful, difficult, hectic, chaotic; basically any unpleasant adjective you can think of."

Rin smiled at her excessiveness. "Anything I can help with?"

Kaori pulled herself up to look at him, her emerald eyes locking with his garnet orbs. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck; she smiled when she noticed his eyes droop at her ministrations. Rin would melt into a puddle at your feet if you just played with his hair. "No but thank you for offering. It's all just school stuff and nutty professors and what not. Nothing I can't handle at the end of the day, no matter how stressful. How have you been? Did you have a good day?"

Rin smiled and made a fast maneuver with his thighs, lifting them quickly to make her fall onto his chest. "No matter how it started out, my day was made infinitely better the moment you ended up in my arms."

Kaori couldn't stop the blush or the smile from growing on her face at his words. As Rin moved his face towards hers, she didn't hesitate for one moment in capturing his lips with her own. Her hands cradled his face as he planted his own on her hips, somehow trying to drag her body closer to his even though there was no space between them.

Like every kiss with Rin, he seemed to always want more, his end goal being to devour her completely. Breaking away from her lips, he trailed a path of kissed down her jaw to her neck, his tongue coming out to play on her skin. He found that point beneath her jaw that made her absolutely swoon when he sucked on it, making sure to leave a hickey to mark his moment with her.

Kaori sighed in pleasure at his ministrations, feeling him move lower till he was at her neck, angling his head to the other side, making sure he gave every area some measure of attention. She yelped in surprise when she felt a pinprick sensation against her neck, before the soothing motion of his tongue ran over the spot.

"Rin! I thought we talked about biting?"

"I can't help it," he groaned. "You just have the _prettiest_ neck." He finished that off with a little nibble at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, smoothing it over with an opened mouth kiss.

Kaori probably would have let him continue his sweet attentions to her neck had her nose not picked up the most delectable smell coming from the kitchen, which set off a symphony of rumbles from her stomach.

Rin paused and looked down at her belly before looking back up at her. She saw his lips twitch, and before she knew what was happening, Rin completely lost it.

He threw his head back against the couch cushion, holding his stomach as his laughter spilled forth. "Oh my god, that was hilarious! Only you would get distracted by your stomach in the midst of a make out session!"

Kaori wrinkled her nose in embarrassment and pulled herself from his lap. She picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at the still laughing boy before storming off. "Rin, you're such a jerk!"

Realizing she was leaving him, Rin rolled over on the couch. "Wait, come back! I'm not finished!"

"But I am!" She shouted back, nearly halfway down the hall that led to the kitchen.

"I love you!" Rin called. He paused for a moment, thinking she hadn't heard him. Sighing in disappointment, he collapsed back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin in slow circles.

Suddenly he found a beautiful face upside down above his own, and a soft kiss pressed against his forehead.

"I love you too," Kaori said. "But I'm still irked with you."

And with that she was gone. Rin sighed once more but smiled in contentment.

Kaori continued down the hallway once again, her nose leading her on a path that was sure to have edible treasures waiting. Rounding the corner, a figure standing at the stove caused her to pause.

Olive brown hair and a strong, defined back met her eyes. Makoto's simple navy t-shirt did nothing to hide those broad shoulders.

A mischievous smirk on her face, Kaori crept towards the boy, stepping lightly on her tiptoes, her socks muffling any sound on the hardwood floor. Wanting to be careful given Makoto was standing at the stove, Kaori carefully wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a gentle kiss to his back.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?"

Slightly startled from his task, Makoto grinned and ceased his stirring at the sound of a voice that made his heart skip a beat. Setting down his utensils, he quickly turned around and lifted Kaori into his arms, turning back around to set her onto the counter. Having her at eye level now, since she was a whole head and a half shorter than him, Makoto gave the girl a quick kiss.

"I could ask you the same thing." He returned with a smile, after breaking away from her wonderfully plump lips.

Kaori simply pulled him back towards her, connecting her mouth with his own and wrapping her legs around his waist. After a deep and breath-taking kiss, Makoto pecked her lips a couple more times before placing a kiss to her nose, causing it to crinkle in a way he found absolutely endearing.

"But seriously," Kaori said, "the food smells delicious. Is it almost done?" Another loud rumble erupted from her stomach, which caused a huge smile to appear on Makoto's face.

"It is almost done. Would you like to sample some?"

"Yes, please!"

Makoto picked up a pair of chopsticks on the counter and pulled a piece of meat from the pan. He gently blew on the food, before lifting it towards Kaori's mouth.

"Careful. It's still kind of hot."

Kaori kept her eyes on Makoto's as she drew the food into her mouth, her tongue coming out to swipe along her lips. She released an appreciative groan as the meat caused her taste buds to light up in approval. "Oh my god that's so good. You're amazing."

Makoto smiled, stealing a quick kiss, the flavors of the meat transferring from her tongue to his.

"Want some more?"

Kaori groaned as she looked regretfully at the pan holding the sizzling meat. "I would say yes, but if you keep enticing me, I'm going to eat the rest before dinner even starts. Can I help you do something instead? Is there anything that needs to be done?"

"I just need to set the table and gather everyone to the dining room."

"Oh, I'll do that!" Kaori exclaimed. She maneuvered Makoto away and jumped off the counter, skittering around the kitchen to collect the appropriate tableware and dishes. "You just keep your hot self next to that hot stove and leave everything else to me."

Makoto just laughed as the girl exited the kitchen with a playful wink sent his way, all of her items in her arms.

After setting the table quickly, going in and out of the kitchen to gather plates of food, Kaori then ran throughout the two-story apartment to let everyone know dinner was ready. Rin quickly jumped off the couch where he was lounging, watching TV, and ran towards the ready food.

Kaori sent a quick shout to the upper level and soon Sousuke appeared, walking down the stairs, followed by a sleepy Haruka.

"Haru! I didn't know you were home," Kaori smiled, walking up to give him a hug in greeting.

Haru gave her a barely there smile, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and grabbed her hand, following Sousuke into the dining room. "Sorry. I was taking a nap. I would have greeted you when you got home otherwise."

"It's alright," Kaori reassured, giving a quick kiss to his shoulder as she walked next to him, her short stature causing her head to just barely reach his chin. "You work so hard, I'm glad you found a moment to rest. Though I'm proud of you, you worry me sometimes, Haruka."

"I know, I know." Haru sighed, letting the use of his full name slip. She was the only one he'd let call him by his full name.

Walking into the dining room, everyone took their seats and said their thanks for the food. The meal was filled with chatter, laughter, and mini lighthearted arguments between the guys which just ended in more laughter. Kaori loved this time with her boys.

Afterwards when the table was cleared, and the dishes were clean, the group found themselves gathered in the living room with the TV on, lounged across chairs or pillows haphazardly thrown on the floor.

Kaori happened to find herself on the couch in the comfort of Haruka's arms, sitting between his legs, her back to his chest. He had one long leg stretched down the length of the couch and his other propped up to keep Kaori barricaded between it and the couch's back.

Haruka, his head resting on a pillow against the arm of the couch, found himself dozing off once more. His mind was swaying away to the hum of the TV, the noise of his friends around him, and the serenading vocal tones of the girl in his arms, her head resting right above his heart.

Only, the fact that she was trailing her fingers up and down his propped-up leg wasn't helping him to completely doze off. Just the thought of those fingers trailing along a different part of his anatomy caused his mind to steadily crawl out of the clutches of sleep. Tonight was his night with her, might as well get it started.

An angry shout from Rin at a swimming competition on the TV, and Kaori's resounding laughter, her body shaking against his own, pulled him completely into the land of the conscious.

Yeah, her moving against him like that wasn't helping matters.

Haruka reached down to wrap his arms around her torso, pulling her attention to him. He then leaned his head down to murmur in her ear. "What do you say to you and me escaping upstairs to take a bath?"

Kaori quirked her head, a grin on her lips. "Really? You'd share your precious bath time with me?"

Haruka tightened his arms around her. "I'd share my bath time with _only_ you. Besides, the water likes you."

Kaori's lips pursed as she tried to hold back her laughter, glad that Haruka wasn't facing her. His feeling about the water were so serious and so true to him, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. While she understood his love of the water, she didn't want him to think she was making fun of him when she simply thought he was completely adorable.

"Alright, mister," Kaori said, untangling herself from Haru's arms and standing from the couch. "You and I have a date with a tub full of hot water and a lavender bath bomb." Grabbing Haru's hands, she hauled him up from the couch.

Rin frowned over at them, a disappointed look on his face. "Awww, I wanna take a bath with you."

"That does sound delightful," Makoto chimed in.

Sousuke nodded in agreement, his turquoise eyes on Kaori's form. He couldn't deny, the thought of her body surrounded by water was something he fantasized about all the time. He'd have to make that fantasy become a reality when it was next his day, which fortunately just happened to be tomorrow.

"Sorry, boys, but tonight belongs to Haru." Kaori said. She paused on the stairs, a pondering look on her face. "But you know, I wouldn't be against a group bath."

Rin tossed a pillow in her direction, missing her by a long shot as she ran up the stairs giggling, Haru right on her heels a playful growl escaping his lips. Though they all basically shared her, they took their one on one time seriously.

"Quit teasing us!"

Rin gave a disappointed look in the direction of the second floor. With a sigh, he leaned back against his pile of pillows, crossing his arms behind his head as he focused once more on the TV.

"She's gonna be the death of me." Rin said.

Makoto and Sousuke nodded their heads, simultaneously speaking.

"Agreed."

 **Reviews make my day shine brighter! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
